Unforgettable—
by kiikiki
Summary: "Shintaro-kun. Sudah puaskah engkau?"—Ayano melepaskan tangannya, dan tersenyum lebar. Dan Shintaro menenggak ludahnya.—Warning(s) inside. ShinAya.


_Unforgettable—_

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Project/Kagerou Days/Mekakucity Actors © Shizen no Teki-P (Jin), Shidu, Wannyanpuu, Satou Mahiro

**Synopsis: **"Shintaro-_kun_. Sudah puaskah engkau?"—Ayano melepaskan tangannya, dan tersenyum lebar. Dan Shintaro menenggak ludahnya.

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Warning(s): **Dead character—seperti yang kita semua tahu. Broken language. Possible OOC.

**Note:** Saya maksa untuk kembali jadi author, jadi saya tidak menjamin tata bahasa serta diksinya. Terus, saya masih nggak rela sama ending dari pairing ini. Dan, halo, salam kenal sesama penggemar Kagerou Project (dan ShinAya).

* * *

―_I was sat beside you, and then you…_

Shintaro membuka matanya, dengan tersentak. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk banyak kali, sehingga serpihan pandangannya menyatu. Awalnya meja, kemudian kursi, kemudian orang-orang, kemudian papan tulis, kemudian buku, kemudian kertas, kemudian… pemandangan seluruh kelas.

Familiar.

Sangat familiar.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah kelas_nya_. Ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di kelas_nya_.

Setelah Shintaro melahap pemandangan itu baik-baik, kini pendengarannya. Perlahan-lahan telinganya menyerap jenis-jenis suara. Yang melengking, yang tenang, yang berisik, yang lembut, yang berat, dan—

"Yuzuki."

Shintaro menenggak ludahnya dengan kelu.

"Hadir." Seorang anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya sesaat, lalu menurunkannya lagi.

"Shimada."

"Hadir." Seorang anak laki-laki mengangkat tangannya sesaat, lalu menurunkannya.

Shintaro masih mematung di tempatnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat wajah. Guru, di depan kelas, sedang mengabsen. Shintaro menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati kursi dan meja, lengkap dengan peralatan tulis di atasnya, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengannya, sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki lain.

Shintaro mendongak. Melihat langit-langit kelas.

"—aragi."

Shintaro masih menerawang. Dengan pulpen yang dia genggam tanpa sadar.

"Kisaragi."

Shintaro menurunkan pandangannya, memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan sedikit mengerang, kemudian heran. _Semua _mata memandangnya. Kenapa?

"—taro-_kun._"

Shintaro menutup matanya lagi yang terasa sangat berat. Lalu berusaha mengangkatnya lagi, untuk kemudian melawan banyak pasang mata yang ditujukan _khusus _untuknya.

"Shintaro-_kun_."

Shintaro terkesiap. Matanya siap dengan sempurna. Secara spontan dia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Ayano, dengan satu tangan yang menempel di dekat bibir seperti sedang ingin berbisik dan satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menunjuk ke depan. Dia seolah-olah berkata, "yang di depan memanggilmu,"—atau semacamnya.

Shintaro mengikuti arah jari Ayano, melihat ke depan.

"Oi, Kisaragi. Kalau kau ada, jawab saja. Kau pikir cuma namamu yang ingin disebut, hah?"

Gelak tawa.

Begitu pula dengan Ayano. Meski gadis dengan syal merah itu tidak begitu menampakkannya, tapi dia tertawa. Dengan manis, seperti biasa. Shintaro tersadar, dia sudah melamun seharian, bahkan ketiduran. Di kelas. Dan itu bukan gayanya. Memalukan.

"A-ah. Maaf." Kata Shintaro kemudian.

Masih ada sisa tawa. Tapi saat Shintaro menoleh pada Ayano, gadis itu sudah tidak tertawa lagi. Melainkan tersenyum tulus, seolah-olah maklum. Kalau… anak-jenius-dengan-IQ-168-pun-bisa-tertidur-di-kel as-dan-melamun-kapan-saja.

Shintaro menghela napas. Dia memang ingat kalau semalam dia tidur lebih larut dari biasanya. Dan, Shintaro bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi kalau keesokan harinya adalah hari sekolah.

"Tateyama."

Saat nama itu disebutkan, Shintaro menoleh lagi ke arah kirinya.

Ayano mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata, "hadir."—dengan singkat dan dia kembali menurunkan tangannya. Merasa dipandangi, Ayano membalas mata Shintaro, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Hati Shintaro tidak menangkap arti senyuman itu, hanya memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan membuka buku tulisnya. Siap untuk belajar. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

―

Shintaro meletakkan kertas ulangannya di atas meja, kemudian menoleh ke samping kiri. Memandangi wajah kelu Ayano—seperti, ingin tertawa, tetapi sedikit terhambat karena dia juga ingin menangis—dengan tenang, dalam diam. Anak perempuan itu meremas pinggir kertas ulangannya dengan lemah, seolah-olah meringkih dalam diam.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, segera Shintaro memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha bertingkah seolah-olah dia sedang tidak melihat apa-apa. Dari tempatnya, Ayano tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kali ini pun, Shintaro-_kun _berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Luar biasa." Shintaro tahu, _sangat _tahu kalau Ayano benar-benar memujinya. Tapi,

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Saat kau punya waktu untuk memuji orang lain, mending kau gunakan untuk belajar lebih keras."—begitulah responnya. Dan, siapapun akan membenci respon macam itu. _Sangat_. Tapi Ayano, dia, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah membenarkan tanpa protes.

"Baik."—sambil tersenyum tulus. Berterimakasih secara tidak langsung.

Shintaro mengutuk diri_nya_ di dalam hati. Begitu dingin, begitu sok, begitu menyebalkan—katanya. Tapi terlambat. Dia sudah berkata begitu, dan Ayano sudah mendengar, bahkan meresponnya kembali. Secara lembut—anehnya.

Shintaro ingin menarik kata-katanya, namun rasa gengsi telah kokoh menjiwainya. Payah sekali.

Dan, bel pulang berbunyi.

Shintaro hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, sementara melirik Ayano yang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Sekali lagi, dia gagal untuk minta maaf.

Berdiri, beri salam, pulang. Semua serempak melakukan itu. Satu per satu meninggalkan kelas, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah Shintaro dan Ayano. Shintaro hendak bergerak untuk pulang, namun,

"Shintaro-_kun_."

Sebutan nama itu membekukan gerakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang ini dari tadi, tapi… kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk memperhatikan guru jadi aku berniat menundanya sampai pulang sekolah." Ayano tidak menatap Shintaro. Bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Selain itu, kupikir _timing _yang tepat itu saat pulang sekolah, saat yang lain sudah pulang dan lagi ini… cukup penting." Ayano masih berceloteh tanpa mengizinkan Shintaro menyela.

"Maksudku, aku harus mengatakan ini, dan, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Sebab aku sudah sangat lama mengenal dan memperhatikanmu, Shintaro-_kun._"

Ayano berdiri, menghadap kepada Shintaro. Syal merahnya yang tebal dan terasa agak panas entah kenapa mendadak membuat bulu kuduk Shintaro meremang sebagian. Ayano bergerak mendekat.

"Apa yang—"

"Terimakasih." Ayano berkata, dengan suara yang sedikit dibisikkan, dan badan yang dia bungkukkan, seolah-olah hormat dan tunduk. Shintaro membelakkan matanya.

"Dua tahun." Kata Ayano kemudian, setelah dia menegakkan badannya lagi.

Tidak dengan kehendaknya, Shintaro mundur selangkah.

"Dua tahun itu panjang. Aku tahu." Ayano maju selangkah. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mata Shintaro. Pandangan mata Shintaro menggelap total. Dia hanya bisa mendengar, dan merasakan, betapa kecilnya jari-jemari Ayano. Dan betapa lembutnya jari-jari kecil tersebut. Shintaro mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Shintaro-_kun_,"

Shintaro masih tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Shintaro-_kun_. Sudah puaskah engkau?"—Ayano melepaskan tangannya, dan tersenyum lebar. Dan Shintaro menenggak ludahnya.

Atap.

Mereka tidak lagi di dalam kelas melainkan di atas atap. Tempat dimana Ayano…―

Shintaro menutup mulutnya, seolah-olah mual dan akan muntah. Ekor matanya menangkap lipatan kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau di pinggiran. Hasil tangan Ayano.

Lutut-lutut Shintaro menjadi lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk, dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ayano menghampirinya.

"Shintaro-_kun_." Ayano menyentuh kedua pipi Shintaro. "Berimajinasi itu… tidak masalah. Tapi tolong, jangan sampai kau terobsesi." Ayano tersenyum, lagi.

"Aku… tidak…" Shintaro menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha protes, namun dia tidak sanggup.

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku…"

Shintaro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ayano dan dia tidak ingin mendengarkan hal itu. Samasekali.

"Tidak, kau tidak… kau samasekali belum…"

"Shintaro-_kun_." Ayano menemukan dirinya pada manik mata hitam Shintaro yang legam dan dalam. "Shintaro-_kun_. Aku sudah meninggal."—Ayano tersenyum, begitu meyakinkan sampai-sampai Shintaro tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Angin berhembus. Begitu dingin sekali sampai-sampai Shintaro merasakan bulu kuduknya seperti menari-nari di atas kulit.

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku sudah meninggal." Ayano mengulangi. Dan Ayano memeluknya. Shintaro tidak balas memeluk, melainkan bergeming. "Shintaro-_kun_, kau sudah berusaha. _Sangat _berusaha keras sampai setengah mati. Tapi tolong, sudahi saja. Kau layak untuk merasakan citra anak remaja seusiamu."

Shintaro masih bergeming.

"Ya?" Ayano melepaskan pelukannya.

Shintaro menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak."

Ayano menyentuh punggung tangan Shintaro. "Shintaro-_kun_..."

"Tidak, kataku."

"Shintaro-_kun_…"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!" Shintaro mengangkat wajahnya, meraih tangan Ayano, menggenggam—tidak, meremasnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak akan sudahi. Ini dosaku dan hanya aku yang pantas menebusnya! Jangan halangi aku!"

"Tapi ini bukan—"

"Ini _bukan _'bukan dosaku'!" Shintaro meremas tangan Ayano lebih erat. "Aku melihatmu, menangis, seorang diri. Aku ada di sana tapi aku berpaling dan menelantarkanmu! Aku sangat… sangat menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk dikasihani. Aku bahkan memimpikanmu masih hidup dan seolah-olah kita masih seperti yang dulu! Aku… aku bahkan… tidak bisa… meminta maaf kepadamu…"

Dan hening.

Baik Shintaro maupun Ayano bergeming. Sangat diam sampai-sampai suara hembusan angin pun begitu jelas terdengar melewati telinga.

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku… samasekali tidak mengasihanimu." Ayano memegang tangan Shintaro yang meremas tangannya. "Dan tidak ada yang perlu kau maafkan."

Shintaro tidak merespon.

"Ini yang terakhir." Ayano tersenyum pilu. "Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan… _se_baik-baik mungkin. Tanpa meninggalkan sepeser pun rasa penyesalan."

"Jangan…"

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku sudah meninggal."

"Jangan bilang…"

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita, berhenti pada satu titik tertentu, sementara waktu terus berjalan tanpa menunggumu." Ayano menghela napas, wajahnya terlihat seperti… tak suka. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini tapi,

"—aku pun begitu."

Badan Shintaro tersentak sedikit.

"Aku pun… harus bergerak. Aku tidak ingin terus berada di satu titik, mengawasimu yang terus dimakan arus kegelapan. Aku ingin bergerak. Melihatmu di titik yang baru, di titik yang seharusnya dan yang sepantasnya kau jalani. Aku tidak ingin terus berdiam diri, Shintaro-_kun_."

Tangan Ayano dilepaskan.

"Shintaro-_kun_, aku menyerahkan masa depan _mereka _padamu. Karena, saat suatu tujuan akan dicapai, setidaknya harus ada yang dikorbankan. Entah itu waktu, uang, mimpi, cinta, ataupun," Ayano memberi jeda. "Nyawa."

Angin berhembus lagi.

"Shintaro-_kun_." Ayano berdiri, tersenyum kembali. "Teruslah hidup."

Rambut itu terhembus lembut, memudar dan _terbang _menjadi kawanan burung merpati kecil. Syal merah itu tergeletak tak berdosa di atas lantai, meninggalkan sebuah _masa depan_.

Shintaro berdiri, memungut syal merah tersebut.

Dia meminta maaf dalam hati karena _akan _berbuat egois _lagi._

Dia tidak akan melupakan Ayano.

Dia tidak akan melupakan warna rambut serta bentuk gigi dan bibirnya saat tersenyum.

Dia tidak akan melupakan tinggi badan Ayano.

Dia tidak akan melupakan sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang Ayano.

Dan, dia tidak akan melupakan semua perilaku Ayano yang ditujukan untuk keegoisan dan kegengsiannya.

Ini adalah sumpah, yang Shintaro tanda tangani untuk dirinya sendiri…

―

Shintaro membuka matanya, dengan tersentak. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk banyak kali, sehingga serpihan pandangannya menyatu. Awalnya dinding, kemudian poster-poster murahan, berikutnya meja belajar lengkap dengan set komputer, CPU, _keyboard_, _mouse_ dan _headphone_. Terakhir, _jersey _merah yang dia gantung rapi di dinding.

Napas Shintaro naik-turun dengan berat.

Baju kaos hitam legamnya basah akibat keringat.

Shintaro memegang rambutnya. Lepek.

Shintaro memegang pipinya. Lengket. Bekas air mata.

Shintaro menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut, dan menyadari bahwa, _lagi_. Dia telah memimpikan Ayano.

Ayano-_nya_.

Yang sudah mati akibat terjun dari atap dan semua karena salah_nya_.

Shintaro meremas permukaan seprei kasurnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa yang ia remas _bukanlah _seprei. Melainkan… syal.

—ah.

"_Shintaro-kun, teruslah hidup._"

Air mata Shintaro menetes sekali lagi. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus ingatan tersebut.

Shintaro meninggalkan syal merah tersebut di sana saat dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Selepas itu, dia mengenakan _jersey _merah dan syal merah Ayano, berlari keluar kamar namun tak lupa sambil membawa iPhone-nya (dan, Ene yang ada di dalam sana).

Saat membuka pintu rumah, matahari menyelimuti kulit Shintaro yang dingin, membuat dia semakin mempercepat larinya. Momo sudah meninggalkannya, dan Ene terus berceloteh terhadapnya karena telat bangun. Tapi, peduli apa dia tentang itu. Sebab dia masih sempat menepati janjinya hari ini.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi _Mekakushi-dan _akan berkumpul bersama-sama untuk bermain di taman ria.

(Dan Shintaro _membawa _Ayano bersama mereka)

**.end**

* * *

**Footer: **Uhuk- saya kaget ini fanfic sempat aneh di tengah sama endingnya. Tapi, lebih kaget lagi entah kenapa fanfic ini malah selesai. Dan, feel-nya mati. Hahaha- singkat cerita, timeline dari cerita ini kemungkinan besar ada di antara PV _Lost Time Memory_. Pokoknya sebelum PV _Summertime Record_.

Yap, sekian dari saya. Tolong maafkan kecerobohan saya dalam mengatur waktu perubahan adegannya. Terimakasih.

© 2013 kiikiki _formerly khiikikurohoshi_


End file.
